


Nini, Let's Play

by kaitothesoo



Series: KIDS!Kaisoo Drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kids!Kaisoo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: Little Kyungsoo just wanted to play but his Nini hyung is busy with homework.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: KIDS!Kaisoo Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906792
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Nini, Let's Play

Jongin woke up to Kyungsoo's giggles and Munggoh's aggressive movements. Still groggy, he drags his still weary body out of his room and into the kitchen. A bright smile erupted from his face seeing little red faced Kyungie on the floor, giggling as Munggoh licks the toddler’s cheek, the two are being playful and Jongin expects them to be enemies later on.

The ten year old boy softly sits next to Kyungsoo, pats his head and when Munggoh dashes off somewhere, Kyungsoo gave him a happy smile and straddles the older boy in between his short limbs.

"Mowning Nini!" Kyungie giggles softly and Jongin laughs at the baby's hair.

It was trimmed neatly like how it looks like last night. Suddenly, Jongin remembered the videocall he and Kyungsoo had 13 hours ago. Kyungsoo was crying, yelling how much he hated his taller dad for shaving his hair, now he's bald and Jihyun had been laughing at his shaved head. The toddler cried, not showing Jongin the result of Chanyeol's carelessness but when Jongin said he misses him, Kyungsoo peeks from the duvet and pouts at Jongin.

"Do you wanna eat bweakfast? Kyungie wants stawbebi pancake!" Kyungsoo happily asks and Jongin gave him his morning smooch.

"Good morning baby.." Jongin replies, standing up and bringing the baby clinging unto him like a koala.

The two kids joined their parents for breakfast. They had a simple meal but a hearty one, the table is filled with laughter but Kyungie is distracted on his own little world.

He's seated on the table, facing Jongin while feeding the latter with his leftover strawberries.

"I'm full.." Jongin says, starting to reject the offered berry because he's in a hurry.

It is a Saturday, homework day and any minute, Sehun will be barging in so he and Jongin could study and do their homeworks.

"Wast one, wast one Nini!" Kyungsoo insisted but still, his hands doesn't stop on feeding the older. "Aigoo.. Good boy!" Kyungsoo squeals cutely, carressing Jongin's portruding cheek after the older ate it.

"Aigoo, I need to shower now." Jongin calmly says. "Do you want to shower with me?"

Kyungsoo's eyes bulges in delight, in excitement. He loves playing in the bathtub with the older, especially when his Nini hyung gives him a back scrub.

"Daddddy can I?" Kyungsoo turns to his daddies, pouting while cutely blinking his eyes.

"Huh what?" Chanyeol asks, not paying attention with the children's chat.

"Can I showew with Nini?" Kyungsoo repeats, still acting cute for approval.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun looks at each other, eyes glued as they communicate.

"Daddddyy pwease~" Impatient, the 4 year old pleads again.

"Okay, just borrow Nini's old clothes, because I forgot to bring any." Baekhyun says as he clean his son's mouth.

"Yeheeey! Thank you daddy!" Kyungsoo gave Baekhyun a flying kiss until Jongin's carrying him away to the bathroom.

The two boys are naked underneath the shower head to be precise.

"Nini hewp me!" Kyungsoo demands and Jongin looks down at the boy, Kyungsoo's tightly gripping on the faucet, trying to turn on the water and fill in the tub.

"But we're only showering. Sehun said he's dropping in 30 minutes. We need to be quick." Jongin explains but Kyungsoo wanted to play in the tub.

He pouts and is about to complain when Jongin turns the faucet on, making the still cold water lands against Kyungsoo's skin. It was chilly, too cold for the toddler and it causes for him to struggle and runs to hide behind Jongin's legs, hugging the older's lower part.

Jongin giggles at the cuteness.

"I hateee you!!!" Kyungsoo pouts annoyingly and lightly bite Jongin's leg.

"Aww aww!" The older fakes the pain so Kyungsoo stepped back realizing that he's hurting the older. Due to the coldness, Kyungsoo's cheeks had quickly turned red.

"s-sorry.." He says in a remorseful voice, point finger rubbing the area where he bit the older.

"It's okay. Come here, the water's warm enough." Jongin chuckles.

Despite of Kyungsoo's begs and pleas to fill the tub, Jongin managed to give the brat his bath.

Shortly, they run into Jongin's room, with a towel wrapped around his waist, he raids his closet for small sized unused clothes while Kyungsoo sat on the edge of the bed, his body wrapped around a big towel as he sings a nursery song.

Jongin could not find any underwear and only changed Kyungsoo into an oversized shirt that became a dress for the toddler.

They returned to the living room, Kyungsoo running to Baekhyun, bragging how he smells good, the brat even showed everyone that he's not wearing anything underneath his oversized shirt.

"It's okay daddy! Im a big baby now, I need no diapews!"

Kyungsoo said like an old man. Kyungsoo was happy, really really happy until Sehun arrives. Jongin is telling him to stay and play with Munggoh while he studies. He reminded the younger not to enter the room until they were done with homework Kyungsoo didn't liked it at all. After all he came to play with his Nini hyung.

"No pwease Nini! I pwomise I be good!" He pouts, resting his cheek against Jongin's chest, not abandoning the older's lap.

"Two hours, just two hours. Watch some pororo and after it you can play with me already okay?"

"Pororo?"

"Yes."

"Okay Nini!"

Just like what Jongin had instructed, Kyungsoo is silently seated on the couch with Munggoh. His parents left not long ago and he promises he'd behave well. Kyungsoo sat like a king. He has a bowl of cookies above his lap while watching pororo. "Ah, bowing!" He whispers impatiently before abandoning his throne.

Bored, the toddler looks around and saw the married Kim busy with their own thing- Jongdae is busy with the laundry while his workaholic husband is occupied with work. Kyungsoo sees his chance and his devilish feet brought him to Jongin's room.

No knocks and Kyungsoo only pushes the door and sees Jongin and Sehun discussing stuffs his innocent mind could not understand yet.

"Niniiii!" He calls out as he runs to Jongin's side. "Pororo is done! Can we pway now?" He asks, pouting. Jongin glances at the clock, 30 minutes had passed.

"But we aren't done yet." Jongin says, patting Kyungsoo's head, petting the baby like how he want it.

"But you said~" Kyungsoo whines and Jongin's patience is starting to snap.

"Kyungsoo, behave okay? I promise I'll play with you once we’re finished with my homework."

"Powowo is done. You pwomised!" Kyungsoo insisted impatiently, heart shaped lips protruding into a long upset pout.

Jongin sighs and ignored the irksome toddler, opting to continue where he left off. He and Sehun shared a knowing look before discussing again. Unlike of how he thought that Kyungsoo's going to give up, he did not. Instead, Kyungsoo marches on his place and smack Jongin's lap.

"lie lie lie! Nini is bad!" Kyungsoo says before running out of the room wearing a furious expression.

Jongin ignored him again. Sehun is explaining a topic he could not understand when Kyungsoo returns to his side.

"Im going home. Babye!" Kyungsoo scares his Nini, his backpack hanging around his shoulder.

"Bye cutie!" Sehun said but Kyungsoo return the mocking with a sharp eyes.

"Bye." Jongin simply said before returning his gazes to the book.

Kyungsoo hated the reaction, this isn't what he expected it to be. His Nini should be stopping him and babies him because he’s angry.

"Im going home Nini!" Kyungsoo points at him, angrily.

"Okay? Bye!"

"But my house is faw! Daddy isnt hewe! Send me home Nini!" Kyungsoo demands and Jongin finally lost it.

"Kyungsoo just go.. Let’s play later on." Jongin said, leading Kyungsoo out of the room.

"I am!" Kyungsoo attacks. When Kyungsoo steps out of the room, Jongin shuts it close, locking it so Kyungsoo could not barge in again.

Kyungsoo blinks at the wooden door, he looks at it blankly, still trying to process what happened. It took him a minute to realize how Jongin closed the door. Kyungsoo pushes it but he’s not strong enough. He pushes and pushes and pushes in an attempt to open it but miserably failed.

Tired and sweaty, Kyungsoo stopped. He wipes his sweat and knocks this time.

"Nini!!! I am hewe! Hewwo?" Kyungsoo calls out, gently knocking the door. But Jongin doesn't reply. "Nini? Its Kyungie! You'we baby!! I am hewe!"

Kyungsoo is starting to feel hurt because of the rejection. He stopped moving, only staring at the painted wooden door. Until- He's not quiet any longer when a sob slips his mouth. Biting his lower lip, Kyungsoo cries silently infront of the door, letting his tears falls to the floor.

"Kyungsoo?" Minseok caught him crying, his uncle kneeled and Kyungsoo instantly wraps his arms around the older's neck, burying his face on the crook of his uncle’s neck.

"Aw, it's okay, it's okay." Minseok comforted him, bringing the baby to the couch and let him cry in silent.

The study session is halfway done. The bestfriends decided to take a break. Sehun went to pee while Jongin went out to get them a snack. Jongin spotted his dad cuddling Kyungsoo, he smiled seeing how calm the baby is. He sat next to Minseok and looks at Kyungsoo's eyes.

Kyungsoo avoided it and hides his face against Minseok's shirt.

 _"he cried."_ Minseok mouthed to his son and Jongin figured the reason why.

"Aww, are you mad at Nini?" He baby talks to Kyungsoo, caressing the toddler's cold cheek. Kyungsoo ignored him, not even sparing him a glance.

"You really are mad." Jongin says. "We're almost done. Do you want to study with us?" That made Kyungsoo peek at Nini. "You can study with us." Jongin smiles at him.

"I can?" The baby whispers, loud enough for the Kims to hear.

"Of course." Silently, Kyungsoo crawls and clings unto Jongin, a little bit hurt though that is why Kyungsoo still refuses to speak with the older.

"Wow, is your son going to join us this time?" Sehun asks seeing how Kyungsoo hugs Jongin tightly. Jongin looking like a monkey carrying his child.

"Yes." He answers simply.

Kyungsoo is quietly sitting on Jongin's lap, both thumb on his mouth when the study session resumes. Each word, each statement that the two older boys exchanges is foreign to Kyungsoo, he understands nothing and it somewhat lulling him. Not long after, Kyungsoo had fallen asleep.

The next time Kyungsoo opens his eyes the room is pitch black. He gasps in fear but when he felt someone pulling him back unto the bed his heart had calmed down.

"Let's sleep some more." Jongin says groggily.

"Nini, soweee." Kyungsoo sobs, snuggling against Jongin's chest. "soweee." He repeats.

"Ssssh, its okay. I am not mad.. Sssh, Nini loves you right?" Kyungsoo nods.

"You wove the baby?" Kyungsoo's voice cracks.

"I do I do."

"Good."

"Let’s go back to sleep okay? Then we eat late lunch after.."

"But Nini...."

"Hmmmm?"

"I peed on youw bed, look." Jongin touches his mattress, it is indeed wet.

**Author's Note:**

> /nothing much/


End file.
